1. Field
Example embodiments of the present patent application generally relate to an image reading system, an electronic paper used in the image reading system, and an image reading method used for handling the electronic paper in the image reading system. More particularly, the present patent application relates to an image reading system that can feed and read various types of original documents in a mixed manner, an electronic paper used in the image reading system, and an image reading method used for handling the electronic paper in the image reading system in a mixed manner with non-electronic paper.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, widely used image reading apparatuses or systems are applicable to sheet-through-type operations, which is productive and cost-saving. A sheet-through-type image reading system feeds and transfers an original document at a given speed to a fixed image reading part or scanner part to obtain an image formed on the original document.
Such an image reading system can feed multiple sheet-type recording media, such as thin papers and thick papers. The image reading system specifies a speed of feed or transfer of papers according to types or reading magnifications of multiple sheet-type recording media placed on a document setting table so as to effectively read multiple original documents.
In addition, electronic media having favorable attributes of non-electronic media and of electronic display have been developed. (Hereinafter, such electronic media is referred to as an “electronic paper” or “e-paper”.) Such electronic paper includes a display that shows images using electrophoresis. The display uses tiny microcapsules filled with electrically (negatively or positively) charged white particles (i.e., titanium oxide) and charged black particles (i.e., carbon black) suspended by clear liquid. These microcapsules are coated onto a surface of a base material. When an external voltage is applied, the particles are forced to the surface of the display, giving the pixel an appropriate appearance, such as a white appearance or a black appearance.
Such electronic paper can be connected to a personal computer or PC via a universal serial bus or USB so that the PC can update electronic data of images to be displayed on the display and/or read out the electronic data stored in a memory of the display.
Further, a technique to form the display in polymer film has been studied.
However, related-art image reading apparatuses or systems have not been designed to conduct a mixed feeding operation involving both electronic paper and non-electronic paper in a single job, and may need further efforts to achieve the above-described operation.